User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/shiversight
Quotes- "I find that the more problematic the difficulty, the better it feels when you overcome it." Quotes about him- "I believe in destiny, a path can change much like a cat, it is simply choice." Name- Shiversight Gender- Male Clan/ Alliance- Thunderclan Rank- Warrior Mate/Crush- Destinyfang Family- Parents- Applefall (Mother), Unknown(Father) Siblings- Mudpelt (Sister) Cousins- Lizardscatter Kits- Shinekit, Alyssumkit, Mellowkit, Jasminekit, Duckkit, Blizzardkit, Thugkit,Waspkit Fears Rogues Small spaces Heights Losing/ Failure Darkness Death Dark Forest -------------------------------- Appearance With an odd charm created by his enigmatic smile, dark aura and deep, sapphire eyes, which look like they are on the brink of every emotion; Shiversight is occupied by a tall and broad-shouldered structure of coal black fur and small scars barely seen from behind his dark pelt. With 3 legs, and surprisingly small and slender paws, Shiversight portrays a weak and often tired appearance, sewn together with a foreboding atmosphere which seems to surround him. Personality Incredibly intellectual, a natural problem solver and usually a helpful person, Shiversight often tries to shed his reputation with his own characteristics. The tom is known for being an optimist, yet can become depressed easily as the actions of his past effect those he loves most. Surprisingly quite emotional, Shiversight retains an image of strong justice embedded into his head, which often causes him to be a little hypocritical. Yet he believes all cats can change, and often bestows far too many second chances on the clanners he is surrounded with. Generous, kind but with quite the short temper, Shiversight's loyalty can often be shrouded with his sharp tongue and risky actions, yet he's a careful planner and can become incredibly foul when his plans are ruined, becoming quite dangerous and tense due to his quite dark and twisted mind, that often cannot be noticed until he loses something. Arrogant, Shiversight is also equipped with a God-Complex, one that effects how he sees things; however at the end of the day, he will do anything for his family, yet bound by his strong sense of honesty and what is right and wrong, he often gets himself into trouble but that only adds to the knowledge he had gained from his many traumatic experiences, mixed with the few good ones that keep him going. -------------------------------- Skills Manipulating- Shiversight is great at getting his way with his one most trusted weapon, his words. Often using kindness and sympathy in the way he speaks, Shiversight can often gain pity from people which only adds to his list of allies (which is quite short). Mind- Shiversight is extremely intellectual, his thoughts keeping him awake and usually portraying him with a tired appearance. He uses this intelligence, and problem solving prowess when it comes down to strategy and can become extremely tricky when dealt with in battle as he is never upfront or attacking, but usually the one in the background. Weaknesses Cannibalism (Aftermath)- When Shiversight regains control he will ponder on those he hurt and often get extremely worked up about it if it was a family member of friend. He will vomit out that which he ate generally because he feels sick afterwards, knowing that a cat's guts are floating around in your guts. He also gets very drained of energy and needs to sleep more to regain a clear head. Both of these points make him extremely vulnerable, emotionally and physically. Cannibalism- Despite being stronger due to the lack of thought and more basic thinking when Shiversight is on 'cannibal mode', meaning that he is not held back by the relationships he has with cats, he can become easily fooled and can become slightly weaker at the mention of 'Waspkit' as this gives Shiversight more thought and can gradually make him less feral. -------------------------------- Backstory After his father died when he was 2 moons old, Shiverkit rarely portrayed emotions and this got him bullied due to the distant aura that concealed him and the odd thinking pattern he possessed. However, Mudkit, his sister, would often save him from the bullies and would go off with him to play detective-like games and puzzles. Both formed a strong bond that was closer than the relationships they had with their mother and cousin, both soon becoming inseparable. During apprentice hood this continued; Shiverpaw still getting bullied by those around him, who were usually jealous of his developing intellect that the puzzles had bestowed upon him. However upon reaching 10 moons of age, him and his sister was happily playing near the Shadowclan border, until he slipped, falling in to the dark obis of gushing water, the last sight he had seen was his sister's paw, trying to save him but failing... and that was when Shiverpaw 'died'. But no... he didn't. Arriving at the shore of an unfamiliar lake, Shiverpaw sat, the bacteria of the water he had drowned in had blinded him temporally, and he lay, weak and helpless on the pointed pebbles that jutted into his skin. A group of rogues, seemingly friendly adopted him and he was grateful for their kindness, his eye sight soon returning as they healed him, but it wasn't as good as it was, instead he had become short sighted, shortsighted in reality and spiritually for he did not see the lies that surrounded him. He thought that the rogue's 'tests' were games, apprentice assessments or something he was used to, that was of course until they placed him between two boulders, having around 8 of the rogues push the large rocks from both sides causing them to slowly crush him, the cracks of his ribs and squelching of his internal organs causing birds to flee. That was when he realized they weren't what they seemed, his illusion of their helpfulness shattered and the fact that these 'tests' were in fact torture soon became vivid. They ripped his claws from his paws, usually taking off some skin in the act, and forced him to do the labor of carrying rocks and twigs on his back, without slipping on his raw, aching and heavily bleeding paws. If he ever slipped, which in the circumstances he always would, they'd whip him on his shoulders causing large lines of wounds to appear, blood oozing out of them and the whitish color of bone visible in the deeper wounds. To make it worse the rogues would put sticks in the gashes and pull; pulling them until they saw the first few discs of his spine. This continued along with various other torture methods until Shiverpaw no longer screamed for his mother, his sister, his cousin and perhaps even his dead father to save him, instead he had become much more of a mind-broken slave, following the rogues orders without delays, and simple mumbles like 'I should be dead'. The rogues got bored of this quickly and decided to seal his fate as they had done to many others before, by throwing him down into a system of tunnels. The rogues left soon after, leaving Shiverpaw; alone, injured and exhausted. The small place where he stayed was directly beneath a tree and was the only thing each tunnel led to, the hope that the tunnels created in the illusion that they may have led to some form of freedom; shattered. Others had been in the same situation before hand, their rotting corpses spread across the floor, each having died of wounds or starvation. As a moon went by, Shiverpaw began to starve, he'd been able to drink from the occasional rain that slipped down the roots of the tree yet it didn't give him the strength to dig his way out or call for help and soon he found his thoughts turning dark. If he didn't eat soon, he'd die and he knew it, he'd never be able to find his sister, his mother, his cousin and the rogues would've won... he didn't like losing. So... Shiverpaw began to eat the cats whom had previously been in his position. His mind began to twist after that, even more than it had done. The tom's mind started to creep to insanity, half of him believing that he deserved what had happened to him and that the cats, his prey, had deserved to be eaten, yet the small piece of rationality he had left begun to think about consequences and made a theory that everyone was equal but if they did something bad then they must pay for their mistakes so everything is balanced again.... He begun to cling to the theory, for it was the only way he could get revenge on the rogues, by believing that they would have a downfall. However after hearing a few noises, other than the ones in his head, two rogues discovered him, going by the name's Spike and Revolution. Both cats were both dangerous characters; Spike a mercenary and Revolution an assassin, and both it seemed had been working together for a long time, Revolution unaware that Spike was in fact her father. The more Shiverpaw, or Shivers as they nicknamed him, grew closer to the cats, the more Revolution would use him, naming him 'The Vacuum Cleaner of the Forest' and forcing him to eat her contracts, for entertainment in a paw-made arena, where many rogues came to watch the feral cat eat all of the corpses some of the contracts still alive, whom had been deemed to die by Revolution. Spike became friends with Shivers for different reasons, mainly because he was intrigued by the clans and their culture, instead of simply using him to clean the blood stains from their street. In fact they became good friends quite quickly, Spike being a lot more caring than the average rogue and teaching him about herbs. With this knowledge Shivers decided to become a loner, visiting Spike and Revolution from time to time but mainly going around to different groups and helping them if they were in trouble, however sometimes in the more bloody cases, it didn't turn out too well as the cannibalism in which had ruined Shivers' mind, had soon enough become an addiction due to the previous efforts of Revolution's 'entertainment' which made him cling to the taste of cat blood.. Upon seeing Marigoldpaw and Nightpaw one particular day, Shivers figured that Thunderclan was a lot closer than he thought and debated on to whether he would go back there in his state. Mudpelt upon hearing her brother was still alive, managed to find him and took him back to Thunderclan, however her fantasy that they'd continue playing together like they did as kits, became a lot more serious after she explained to Shivers a case she'd taken involving a cat named Destinypaw. Shivers changed his name to Shiversight and soon enough took over the case from Mudpelt, confronting Destinypaw, setting up tests for her to improve from her murderous nature, framing her and gathering small bits of evidence and witnesses to show Hawkstar. But in truth he only wanted Destinypaw to evolve from her past, he found quite the intriguing character after all. However he also got a bit of harsh luck, as soon enough his 'addiction' became noticed by a few cats, including Destinypaw, which meant she could easily use it against him. Featherpelt, one of Destinypaw's friends, confronted Shiversight on why he continued to set up these 'tests' for Destinypaw, and he simply said that he wanted Destinypaw to face the consequences of her actions and the sooner she did the easier it would be for her. Eventually Shiversight and Featherpelt became friends, leading to Shiversight and Destinyfang's friendship, as they realized that they weren't too different in certain ways, both relying on each other and both, although quite contrasting personality wise, harboring an odd way of thinking. As Shiversight and Destinyfang's relationship grew, they also became enemies with that of Hollowstorm, Ferretwhisker and Nightstorm as well as many others, and after becoming mates, were often labeled as 'partners in crime'. Category:Blog posts